


Baby on board

by NoBrakes



Series: Baby on board [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBrakes/pseuds/NoBrakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ray have been engaged for a year now, but you start to have second thoughts. Feelings for Michael have started to develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on board

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, so please leave a comment giving me any pointers on how i could improve on my writing. Thank you so much for reading!

It was only one night. One stupid drunken night that you can never get back, or escape from. You only remember bits of the night. You remember texting Michael after you and Ray got into a huge fight and he stormed out of the house. You remember Michael showing up at your doorstep with tequila and shot glasses. And you definitely remember the last shot before it all got fuzzy. It felt so right though, his hands running all over your body. Him kissing you in just the right places. A night that you will never get back. 

You and Ray weren’t fighting this time. He had no idea why you stormed out of the house and drove off. He had tried calling you several times on your cell but you refused to pick up. You were speeding down the road. You fiddled with your engagement ring as you drove, eventually you decided to take it off. You and Ray had been engaged for a year, the wedding being just a month away. You were having second thought on the entire thing. You were starting to develop feelings toward Michael, and it scared you. Of course you loved Ray, you loved him more than life itself. He knew you like the back of his hand. He took care of you when you were sick and held you when you cried. He was probably the sweetest person you knew. But there was something about Michael, and you couldn’t put your finger on it.  
You checked the clock in your car, it was 3:00 A.M. You stepped out of the car and made your way to the apartment building. You managed to bring yourself to knock on the door. When no one answered you started to bang. 

“What the fuck is your-“ Michael was cut off as he opened the door.

Tears started to stream down your face and he pulled you in close for a hug. You nuzzled into his chest as he stroked your (h/c) hair. You began to sob into his shirt. He didn’t say anything, just hugged you tighter. He kissed you on top of your head and pulled away. He brought his hands to your face and wiped your tears away with his thumb. You glanced down at his lips then back at his eyes. You desperately wanted to kiss him. You knew you couldn’t though, you could never look Michael in the eyes again after tonight. 

“C-can I come inside?” you managed to eventually say

He nodded his head and released you from his hug. You scurried over to his couch and plopped down.

“You gonna tell me what the fuck happened?” He said as he sat down next to you.

You shook your head. “Can we just play some games or something?”

You didn’t really think about how to tell him, and you weren’t ready yet.

“(y/n) it’s 3 in the morning, you gotta tell me what’s going on.”

You looked took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes.

“I’m pregnant”

You couldn’t read his face, he just sat there staring at you with a blank expression. You were terrified at how he was going to respond, you were thinking it was going to be somewhere on the lines of anger and being scared. But he just sat there, you needed to know what he was thinking, some sign of how he felt about it.

“Michael? Please say something”

“Is it…. Um… is it mine?” He said pointing to himself. You could see the fear in his eyes.

You gave him a week smile. “No it’s not.”

He sighed with relief and pulled you in for a big hug. You melted into his arms.

“Congrats!” he kissed you cheek and pulled away. “Did Ray not handle it well?” 

“I, um, I haven’t told him yet.” You said in almost a whisper 

Michael gave you a confused look. “Wait so why the fuck did you show up to my apartment at 3 in the morning crying. Aren’t you happy?” 

You shrugged, avoiding looking him in the eyes. Some part of you wanted him to be angry. Wanting him to be angry knowing that this was it. They could never be together. You could never kiss him again, you could never be the same around him. You wanted him to fight for you, to confess his love for you. Even though you didn’t want to leave Ray, you just needed to hear it. You were being greedy, and you knew it. You hated yourself for it.

“I should probably get going.” You said getting off the couch.

He nodded his head. You made your way out the door and back to the car. When you got back home Ray was waiting for you, pacing back and forth around the apartment. You smiled at him, forgetting everything about Michael. All your second thoughts about the wedding left your mind. You loved Ray, and you were going to start a family with him, and that made you so happy. 

“(Y/n)!” Ray finally noticed you were there and he ran up to you engulfing you in a hug. 

“Woah there, be careful!” you laughed 

He pulled back from the hug and gave you a confused look. 

“Wait here.” You gave him a quick kiss and ran off into the bathroom. 

You came back with the pregnancy text behind your back.

“Are you ready for some beyond awesome news” 

“Always” he smiled

You held out the positive pregnancy test in front of him. it took him a second to realize what this all meant.

“Oh my god!” He almost screamed 

“I know!” 

“I’m gonna be a dad!”

“I know!” you laughed

“Oh shit I’m gonna be a dad.” 

You laughed at him. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He leaned in so his forehead touched yours. His hands were on your hips, he leaned in kissing you gently. You stayed like that for what seemed like forever. You smiled into the kiss.

“You’re going to be a great Dad.”


End file.
